From Different Worlds
by AntithesisofanAntihero
Summary: A crossover of Final Fantasy 10 and Final Fantasy 8. A rather well-written story on my part, it details the journeys of Tidus and Yuna as they embark on the daring and dangerous path to become a SeeD. But will it end happily ever after?
1. The Father I Wish I Never Had

From Different Worlds  
  
Welcome one and all to my first ever Fanfiction.Net Story, rewritten in all it's original glory, with a new coat of shiny golden paint! That is to say, it's a story that I decided to rewrite, doing a major facelift, so to speak, formerly known as Tidus of SeeD. As some of you know, and most do not, it is a storyline molded to fit the Final Fantasy 10 Characters into the world of Final Fantasy 8! Tidus and Yuna are the main characters of course, with cameos and other roles from many other Final Fantasy's.  
  
Chapter one: The Father I Wish I Never Had  
  
I don't think I ever understood what made my decision to be a swordsman, but I know I did it for the popularity at first. When I got accepted into Balamb Garden, I thought that I could make it as a swordsman. After all, I was an ace blitzball player, how much harder could swinging a piece of metal around be? Thing is, I was wrong. REALLY wrong. I ruffled my spiked blonde hair a little bit, trying to rub out a small itch.  
  
But what I said about the popularity? Yeah, it's funny because I always was popular. And I'm not trying to be vain. I really was popular back in Balamb High School, whether I wanted to be or not. Especially with the girls. Whether it was the blonde hair, the azure, ocean-blue eyes, or the personality, I didn't ever know. Man, I sound vain don't I? I guess in a way I am. But I'm not an asshole, I'm as far from that as can be. I never made fun of anyone. . .well, at least almost never. Sometimes, I would just push around the smaller people, because it was part of my reputation to be the cool, calm, confident blitzball player and when some little unpopular punk made fun of me I didn't let it go easy.  
  
But regardless, here I was, sitting with my best bud, Wakka, still nervous about University. I think he could tell that I was nervous.  
  
"I know it's gonna be hard man, but you gotta do it sometime, ya?" assured Wakka. He was, as always, wearing his blue bandana along with his orange hair shaped into a strange sort of cowlick at the front. He was much bigger than me, muscle-wise. If there was anything someone could tell about Wakka at first glance, it was that he was a tough guy. At least on the outside. Yet for all his hours at the gym, for all the people he scared unwillingly, anyone who got to know Wakka knew his whole heart was one big soft spot. In other words, he was a good-hearted guy, and a great pal.  
  
"You think?" I answered sarcastically. I folded my arms and scowled at him. I was turning 19 next month, and I really couldn't wait. Birthdays were my favourite. I was wearing rather casual clothes, a rare occasion for me. I was usually decked out in my trademark yellow overall short shirt, with suspenders from my leather shorts, one leg longer than the other and bearing the mark of my High School Blitzball Team logo, the Abes. Maybe it was my fashion that got the girls talking to me. Or maybe it was my partially-exposed chest. We'll never know.  
  
"Well, it's startin' in two days brudda." Wakka warned. Apparently, he couldn't tell I was being sarcastic.  
  
"I was being sarcastic, Wakka." I laughed. He grunted in response.  
  
"Whatever, man I'm gonna kick ass with my classes dis year, ya?" Wakka commented. He held up his expensive gunblade, something that had become rather common in the past two years, ever since the legendary Gunblade Knight Squall Leonhart defeated Ultimecia. Man, that whole month was one big party. Now, every damn kid wanted to be just like him.  
  
"Yeah, but I heard gunblades are tough to use?" I asked. I fell back on my bed, the soft material comforting my legs.  
  
"Maybe. And dat's why I wanna use them." Wakka retorted. "No use usin' a weapon anyone can master, ya?" He eyed my old sword in the corner of my room. "Longswords, eh, way too boring."  
  
"Hah, well, you keep saying that, pal!" I laughed. Thing was, Wakka wasn't the greatest swordsman, but no one ever had the heart to tell him. Not to say he was bad, but he never used anything more than his own strength to win, and that wasn't the best way. Slow, clumsy, untalented, but powerful. Sometimes I joked that he should use a blitzball to fight his enemies, seeing as he was a pretty good blitzer himself, but he never listened to me. Stubbornness was another one of his strengths.  
  
"I will, brudda." Wakka retorted. "Anyways, I'm gonna go now. Gotta go get packin', I wanna leave tomorrow."  
  
"Why tomorrow?"  
  
"The sooner, the better!" Wakka replied. And with that, he was off, and I could hear his heavy footsteps clumsily running down my stairs. I lived in a rather expensive house, which my father had paid for before he became a slobbering drunkard, spending all of his money at the local liquor shop. My dad didn't work, so my mom had to pay for all the bills.  
  
I sighed, and flapped back down on my bed. I laid there for two minutes before I grabbed the remote and watched some late-day TV. Might as well relax now, because the next couple months would be pretty tough.  
  
Little did I know that I had a talent for understatements.  
  
I believe that the next day, my hatred for my father grew even more. Wakka was over at our house by nine o'clock, which must've been hard considering his habit of oversleeping. But there he was, restless and clutching his packed bags tightly to his chest as if someone would steal them. But as I was saying, I had foolishly asked my father to pick up some train tickets to Balamb Garden once he went out, which he did. And considering that the train station was about three doors down from his favourite pub, you'd think he would've spared about three minutes to pick up a measly two tickets.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you get the tickets?!" I shouted at him. This was frustrating.  
  
"Sorry kid, I told ya, I'm not doing your shit for you anymore. You're a big boy, YOU go do 'em." Roared Jecht. Everyone, meet my alcoholic, half- witted, abusive father. "I was too busy, so you gotta go get 'em yourself, kid!"  
  
"Too busy what?" I shouted. "Drinking again?! Did you spend the money I gave you for the tickets on the alcohol?" I knew it was pointless. Dad was more stubborn than I was, arguing with him was like arguing with a brick wall. I threw up my arms in disgust, just to vent some rage, and stomped out of his room as he lay lazily on his bed.  
  
"And get me an aspirin, boy!"  
  
"Do it yourself, old man!" I retaliated. "If you aren't even gonna get something for me, I'm sure as hell not getting you an aspirin! See how YOU like it!" Jecht cursed at me, and I could hear as he knocked over the night stand, probably on purpose, and tried to get out of bed. As I walked into the kitchen to grab some water and an aspirin (for myself, of course), my mothers greeted me from the stove, cooking some food.  
  
"He's had another rough night." Spoke my mother. Her name was Shera, and she was probably the only thing that kept our house together. She absolutely adored my old man, although I couldn't see anything in him she liked. She had a job, while pops stayed at home all day watching TV, going out, and drinking from an always-present alcoholic canteen. I wonder how she ended up with my father. "Please, just do it this once, just give him some aspirin."  
  
"Aw, come on mom!" I cried in response. "Pops didn't get the tickets, so now I have to get out of here with Wakka and buy them with more of my own money!"  
  
My mother grinned at me mischievously, but regained a serious facial expression after she handed me some little white pieces of paper that looked like train tickets. "I knew he wouldn't do it, so I took your money from him and got them myself. . .without his knowing, of course. But I'll only give them to you if you get him an aspirin, okay?"  
  
I couldn't believe it. My mom just took both our asses out of the frying pan and landed us at home free. "R-really? These are. . .mine?" Despite that I had, in my opinion, the goofiest smile, I smiled my brightest and bounded off to the room, nearly colliding with my old man along the way.  
  
"Slow down kiddo, you're gonna hurt someone." He snorted.  
  
Yeah, well. . ." I muttered. "Here." I tried handing him the glass and aspirin, but I noticed only one hand was free to take them. The other was holding a sword, an old "trophy" of his that I had only seen him use once or twice.  
  
"Here's the deal. You trade me them aspirin, then I'll give you this sword here." Offered my father, mustering a weak smile. I looked at him warily, but I decided against suspicion and took the sword, handing him the glass and capsules.  
  
"This is your sword." I replied, trying to hand it back to him. I bet it was all rusty and old and decrepit. "I already have my own." I growled back. It seems like I was being hostile, but actually, this was about as calm as relations between me and the old man got.  
  
"Listen kid, I'm sayin' take it!" Replied Jecht. "Think I want to give it to you? You're gonna break it I bet. But it's a good sword, maybe it can give some fightin' power to someone who needs it, y'know?" He growled in return.  
  
"Whatever," I muttered, "fine, I'll take it." I retracted my hand, turned my back, and moved away. I heard my father almost whisper a gruff farewell and then I was beyond his sight as I darted down the stairs, my excitement returning almost instantly.  
  
A moment later, I explained to Wakka, and we were gone.  
  
As Shera stood at the door, her son not looking back once, she wondered if what she was doing the right choice. She scolded herself internally, knowing that this is what he wanted to do. "Please, don't get killed. . ." She whispered.  
  
* * *  
  
We were waiting for our train now, a half an hour later. Thoughts of excitement and glory replaced one another like generations of people, every thought springing up a new and better one. After all the things I had heard, I had good cause to be excited. But in his excitement, Wakka interrupted my deep thoughts of bravado.  
  
"That ain't your sword, brudda." Wakka spoke. "Didn't steal it, did you?"  
  
"Of course not, you goof." I laughed. "This. . .my old man gave it to me."  
  
"Ah, that's good ya?" Wakka replied.  
  
"Not really." I snorted. "Probably all rusty and stuff."  
  
"Doubt that, man." Wakka replied. "This is a good sword. Not rusty one bit. Did you even look at it?" He held it in front of my face. I gasped in terror.  
  
"No, Wakka!" I whispered furiously. "Someone's gonna think we're about to kill someone! Put it away!" I fumbled the sword and clumsily sheathed it again. I then hid it under a cloak, and clutched it tightly.  
  
"Aw, come on man!" Wakka whined. "We're gonna put it back, ya? I jus' wanna take another good look!"  
  
"You can look at it later!" I whispered in return. Wakka protested some more, but I ignored him. I think I was justified, because in our argument, we had failed to see the train had mired in the stop in front of us and was now closing its doors. I gasped, as did Wakka (once he saw the train) and we both dashed for it. I would have made it, but-  
  
"My train!"  
  
"Ooof!" I groaned as I collided with someone apparently making the same dash for the door as me and Wakka. We were both knocked to the floor, and Wakka was able to make the train, but he stopped, turned, and came back once he noticed I was missing.  
  
I growled under my breath, prepared to curse at the stupid person who had just made me miss my train for the next hour. Man was I glad I didn't.  
  
"Watch it, you-" Or maybe I almost did, but I didn't finish my sentence. Because as I got up and turned to the fallen person, I realized that she was one of the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was draped over her face as she tried to get to her feet, but I knew at once what she looked like. Years of experience kicked in.  
  
"Uh. . .s-sorry!" I almost whimpered. Okay, everyone has their bad moments. I regained my composure, another reflex from my experience, and offered her my hand. She looked up, took it, and to my surprise, didn't even scowl at me.  
  
"Oh! I'm so, so sorry!" she cried. She bent down to pick up my stuff. . .yes, my stuff, not hers, but mine. Talk about selfless. I kicked myself mentally and grabbed her stuff too, obviously having less trouble lifting her one measly suitcase than she did, trying vainly to lift my three heavily packed suitcases. I immediately snapped back into action.  
  
"Oh, that's alright, I got it." I offered. She stood up, and I handed her suitcase back to her. I then bent over, lifted my things with ease, and hefted my cloak (the one with the sword wrapped up) and stood back up. For the first time, I noticed her eyes. Those beautiful, deep pools of light. One green eye, one blue eye. Her eyes lightened up her naturally soft and somewhat pale complexion, and her light brown hair swayed in the breeze. Her slender mouth was pursed in worry and anticipation. I smiled back at her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
The woman smiled and nodded, apparently relieved that I had not gotten angry at her. "I'm fine, but it looks like we missed our train! Oh shoot, I was so excited to going to Balamb Garden!"  
  
I couldn't believe it. An unspeakably beautiful woman was going to the same school as me? A military school? Oh man, I hoped it wasn't too much to ask for her to be into longswords like me.  
  
She dusted her long dress skirt off, and looked back up at me. "Um, I'm really sorry." She apologized, bowing. "I hope. . .may I ask your name?"  
  
"Me?" I stuttered. "The name's Tidus."  
  
"Tidus. . ." She echoed, as if it recalled something. "My name is Yuna." She offered her delicate hand and I took it, grateful she wasn't pissed, like she should have been. Like most people would have. Thing is, I didn't know yet how much Yuna was different than most people. *Man, I am never washing this hand again. But damn, perfect time to lose my charm!* I thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Tidus." Yuna commented. "Where were you going?" She clasped her hands at her waist, almost as if from nervousness.  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm going to Balamb Garden too." I replied, pointing my thumb in the direction the now-distant train was heading.  
  
"Oh, that's amazing!" Yuna exclaimed. "I am, as well! What are you going to do there?"  
  
"Well, I'm taking a specialized course in Longsword Training." I answered.  
  
"Well, I'm already trained in white magic. . ." Yuna explained. "But I'm going in for an advanced White Magic Course, and a beginners course for Summoning. Hey, they always pair longsword users and healers up, maybe we'll be in the same team once or twice!"  
  
All this time, we both forgot about Wakka, who was standing there, cross- armed, tapping his feet impatiently on the concrete terrain. "Kids, nice ta know you two are gettin' along, but mind if I cut in? We should be sittin', we've got a half hour to go."  
  
After I introduced Yuna and Wakka to each other, well, rather she introduced herself to him and I commented how she was going to Balamb Garden, as was he, we sat down on a nearby bench. The wind was blowing slightly, but it was a completely cloudless day in the middle of spring, making all the more fitting for our meeting. Over the train tracks we could see beautiful fields of grass, and behind us lay the city in which I had come from, a serene, peaceful, seaside resort town.  
  
Well, when the train arrived, it took a little prodding from Wakka to get us out of our conversation, but we both hurried on, and made it to our train. We separated there, and silently I hoped we could meet up again. Little did I know that that day, everything changed. For me, but mostly for her. 


	2. Welcome to Balamb Garden, Young Warriors

From Different Worlds  
  
Chapter 2: Welcome to Balamb Garden, Young Warriors.  
  
Mattius2k04: Well, welcome to chapter 2 of my uber-remake of Tidus of SeeD. Remember, the only difference is occasional story changing, the perspective from third-to-first person, and the style of writing. Nothing else. But it will (hopefully) attract more readers, and I sincerely hope you all enjoy!  
  
Me and Wakka made our way to row 10ST, while Yuna went to the back of the train to sit with her cousin, who hadn't been present when I met her. It was too bad we were sitting on opposite sides of the train, but it gave me some time to think about my course of action. And it also allowed me to meet someone who would, in my future, become almost vitally important. But Wakka met him first.  
  
"U-Uhhh, excuse me sir?" He prodded to a man whom I could not see due to Wakka's back covering my view. I dismissed it as another one of Wakka's ramblings, which would likely end him in trouble, as it usually did. So I ignored him, lodged my one remaining suitcase (the other two were in the storage system on the train) in the overhead storage, and grabbed one of my Blitzball mags from the open satchel before seating myself in the seat closest to the isle. There, I overheard Wakka speaking to the poor man.  
  
"Are you SIR Auron?" He asked inquisitively. This piqued my curiosity. I finally got a good view of the man, as a stewardess asked Wakka to sit, and he obliged absent-mindedly.  
  
The man was definitely a mystic, to be sure. Mystic, well, I mean he was all mysterious, and dark and brooding. His dark, black hair contrasted with the grey-white strands at the front which fell over his forehead. A pair of purple glasses, whether for reading or otherwise I did not know, hung over the bridge of his nose. One eye was a maroon, almost red colour, and squinted almost as if he surveyed the world. The other was closed permanently, victim of a long, jagged scar that ran the length of his hairline to his lower cheek. A war scar, I thought. He had a dark-grey five o'clock shadow covering his lower face, and this all added to the air of rugged power emanating from him. His clothes, well, robes and armour, were draped about him as if the armour weighed nothing to him and the robes did not inhibit his movement. And attached to his waist but placed on his lap was a large bottle, of what was some alcohol or drink or something I assumed. His eyes evaded Wakka's inquisitive gaze, and he stared dead ahead at the train in front of him. But he must have noticed me staring at him, because he turned to me and spoke.  
  
"Ah, I know you." He muttered, almost beyond my hearing. "You are the son of Jecht. Tidus is your name, is it not?"  
  
I was astounded. He wasn't PSYCHIC too, was he? "Uh yeah, I'm. . .I'm Tidus. How do you know my name?"  
  
"I know, well, rather I knew Jecht at one point in his life. And hard as it may be to believe, I knew you during your younger years." Auron explained.  
  
"You knew my father?"  
  
"Perhaps." Auron replied. "I suppose we will have more time to get to know each other. I will be a teacher at Balamb Garden. I hope to see you." He closed his eyes, maybe not in slumber, but perhaps even a form of meditation.  
  
It seemed Wakka was being ignored all day, and he wasn't about to let me get off scot-free.  
  
"Hey dude, I was talkin' to him y'know!" He glared at me jokingly. "Oh well. Guess dat means I'm gonna kick your ass sometime soon ya?"  
  
I laughed quietly. "You're welcome to try, pal." He snorted in response, and I bent over my Blitzball mag. Once again, I was interrupted.  
  
"Say- you don't think he'll be your teacher, right?" Wakka inquired. "I mean, the legendary Aur – Err, SIR Auron teaching a bunch of newbies about sword fightin'?"  
  
"Maybe. Who knows." I droned, nose-first in an article about the newest star of the league. One day, maybe I'd be that star.  
  
"Ya, that'd be great dude!" Wakka awed. "You'd be a master in no time, eh?"  
  
I made a short noise in response, and Wakka turned away, muttering something about how cool something was about something. . .I don't remember, I think I dosed off. When I woke up, I was being nudged quickly and effectively by Wakka, who was clutching both our suitcases and urging me to hurry up.  
  
"W-what is it?" I yawned.  
  
"We're here! And we're late man!" Wakka moaned. "Come on! Come on! Come ON!" On the last words, he practically heaved me out of my seat and kicked me to the door, where a poor steward almost got slammed into the floor as we pounded by. As we were running, Wakka shouted to me. "Yuna said to say hi, they're far ahead of us now, but that ain't important now!"  
  
"Oh yeah it is!" I muttered under my breath. At least she still knew who I was.  
  
We pounded into Balamb Garden's outer registry, handed the porter our passports, and were on our way. I was unhappy that we couldn't stop to view the scenery, but I made a mental note to do it later. We slammed past rows of well-kept gardens, and what must have been senior students doing what they normally did. The place was obviously high on funds. Even the railings and steps shimmered as if made of well-polished marble. Probably were. Still, despite the elegance of this place, it had a kind of comfy and coolness to it. Like one gigantic country estate that I would be spending the next few years in. We ran through the entrance, almost shattering the crystal-clear metal-framed doorway into a thousand pieces. We stopped in our tracks, unsure of where to go.  
  
"It's that way!" Wakka cried, pointing to our left. We lost our balance for a moment, and then sprinted off, following apparently new signs pointing new students to the auditorium, where they would be greeted by Headmaster Cid and initiated into the school. As we were running, I saw someone who I'm sure I was familiar with. With a snap, I realized it was Squall. He didn't seem to care about where we were going, and as I looked back quickly, I noticed he had continued walking his way, with a dark- haired woman holding his hand.  
  
*Rinoa Heartilly, huh?* I thought to myself. I snapped my head back to my road, and continued running.  
  
Down a striped hallway, and towards the end we saw our goal. Two men in Senior Student uniforms asked us for ID, and we hurriedly showed them, before dashing off, catching our breaths, and bursting through the door. Big mistake there.  
  
A couple hundred pairs of eyes turned to watch us from a dozen rows of arranged fold up chairs, taking the attention away from the man standing on the stage (who I assumed was Cid). He too stopped in mid-speech, and looked at us. Coughing, he regained the attention of his students, who turned almost in unison to look back at him.  
  
"Now what?" Wakka confronted me.  
  
"We find a seat." I whispered. "What else?"  
  
Wakka grunted, and we walked as calmly as our jangled nerves allowed us down the aisle. When we were about halfway, someone nudged me in the back and I turned to see Yuna and who must've been Rikku. Yuna gave me a quick smile.  
  
"Hi there, I saved you two seats!" She invited. I gladly accepted, and sat down beside her as Wakka filed in next to me.  
  
"What did I miss?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much," Yuna assured, "We've just settled down. You were only a few steps behind me and Rikku here."  
  
"Hiya!" Rikku chimed in, raising a hand in a formal hello to me. A couple students turned to notice her, and she blushed in response, lowering her gaze and scratching her cheek nervously.  
  
The assembly was boring, as most of them are to me. All a bunch of wastes of time, where the only thing that ever affects me is the sore pain in the ass I get from sitting for so long. I'm not the type to sit still either. So I basically tuned out the world, and eventually it ended and I was on my way out the door. However, I made the mistake of letting Wakka walk in front of me. For some reason, he let out a sharp gasp and stopped suddenly, causing me to bump into him. Bumping into Wakka was like going into a wall, he wasn't going to move.  
  
"Dude!" He whispered quickly. "Check her out!" He pointed to a woman standing about three meters ahead of him, and I could almost feel the attraction he immediately felt for whoever she was. Judging from her backside, she definitely was well-kept. A prominently black outfit stood out from all the white suits and tops most men and women wore around her, trying to look at best presentable. She wore a dark flower in her hair, which was tied up in a bun with a couple long strands of hair falling out in columns. Her upper back was showing out of her dress, and she was definitely keeping in shape. As we turned the corner, we got a good look at her as she turned to look at something. She had a very attractive face, to be sure. Complete with a beauty mark and everything. I could see why Wakka liked her, but a moment later I had other things to think about.  
  
"Hey, Tidus!" Cried out a familiar face, and I turned, seeing Yuna struggle to get through the crowds to get to me. Eventually, she made it and came up to me, breathing slightly louder.  
  
"Oh, hiya!" I responded, holding my hand up.  
  
"Well, I was. . . I was thinking if you'd go with me, I'd like to get a coffee or something." Yuna replied.  
  
"Oh, uh yeah sure!" I spoke quickly. "Yeah, I guess Wakka can get up to our dorms."  
  
"What?!" Wakka cried. "Dude, there's-" I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow, and he stopped. "Ah fine!" He growled, turning and lifting my suitcases and slinging his over his back and hefting them away.  
  
"Shall we go?" 


	3. An Outing of Coffee and Bagels

Chapter 3: An Outing of Coffee and Bagels  
  
Mattius2k04: Heh, bagels what a silly word! *eats a bagel*. Well, enjoy chapter 3!  
  
It didn't take long for me to realize that we had a lot in common. Me and Tidus, of course. I had only just met him, but I thought that he was a nice person. Plus, he seemed smart. And he sure was cute!  
  
He was talking about blitzball, and I guess I took comfort in his easy- going nature, because I subconsciously moved closer as I got more interested in his 'stories'.  
  
"So hey, why would a girl like you want to be a fighter?" Tidus asked me suddenly. I felt my throat lock for a second, a little frightened to give a good response.  
  
"A girl like me?" I repeated. I didn't really mind, but I don't think I ever gave it much thought as to why I was doing this. "I don't know. . .I guess I just thought about how fun it would be and great to help people. . ." I trailed off.  
  
"That's a good attitude, Yuna." Tidus responded, taking another drink from his coffee. "I guess I'm the same way, 'cept with me it's more of a cool mercenary badass thing."  
  
I giggled unexpectedly at his last sentence. I was able to stifle my laugh, as always. For some reason, I had gotten into the habit of stifling my laugh, no matter how funny a joke was. "Yeah, we're different there!" I replied.  
  
"I guess." Tidus shrugged in response, glancing over to the nearby Café absentmindedly.  
  
"Well, I hope we can do some missions together!" I chimed in. This got his attention, and he smiled back at me, that wide, intriguing smile.  
  
"That will be great." He replied, still smiling. I already loved his smile, it had a sort of hidden meaning to it. . .kind of.  
  
It was another half hour before we went our separate ways, as we both indulged each other in our lives and experiences at that little café in Balamb Garden. From then on, everything changed.  
  
Later. . .  
  
I was tryin' to talk to Lulu, but like Tidus said, she wouldn't be easy. Not even for me, the legendary Wakka! First mistake I made was tellin' her I got 53% on my Entrance Exam. Even I could tell she didn't like that.  
  
"You got 53%?" Lulu asked, not even looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, but Gunblades are hard to use!" I protested. "You gotta have perfect timing, or you're gonna miss a lot with the shooting part."  
  
"Indeed." Lulu replied. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must go. Unpacking, you see. It was. . .interesting talking to you." And with that, she turned and hurried off. She was good!  
  
But some way, maybe I could get her to be mine. 


	4. Unknown Revelations

Chapter 4: Unknown Revelations  
  
*Tidus Point of View*  
  
I was staring intently, as I had vowed to do, at the teacher standing a couple rows ahead of me. I absentmindedly scratched my blonde hair as I listened to Sir Auron. Go through the first lecture of the year.  
  
"Something most of us may try to do," explained Auron calmly, "is simply to run forth and swing our weapon as hard as possible. If that were the best way to fight, you might as well be singing a tree branch at your foe. However, I will not be the one to tell you that this is a safe profession. You are soldiers. Death is certain to some of you, and unlikely to many others.  
  
"But it is my job to prevent most of you from ending up dead on a battlefield. I will teach you the most basic techniques you may learn, and then we will move on to more difficult assignments. With the proper training, any one of you can dispatch any foe that you may face. Always remember that discretion is the better part of valour. You would do well to remember it." He spoke loudly but tonelessly to the entire class of about 40 or 50 people.  
  
Each ornately decorated desk that the pupils sat at had the students name previously filled out with a seating plan. At least I gathered that much. There were rows, each higher than the last, like in a Sphere Theatre, so every person could see the teacher. Each desk also had two walls forming a sort of boundary between each desk, to which a dashboard was attached. It was definitely a strange formation, well, compared to my old school, but it was interesting anyways. But that was unimportant.  
  
What mattered to me was that Sir Auron knew something about me. I could see it in his eyes, however veiled they could be, and I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. And these feelings of mine, well, they're usually right on.  
  
I already made a few friends, and even an enemy or two. Well, at least I disliked the comments one group of muscleheads yelled out to me. One of them called out after the class had filed into their seats that I should be some pansy-assed male model rather than a "real man who fights". I hated guys like that, they think they're so tough but in reality they're weak and cowardly. People judged me my whole life, and I wanted to make them see more than skin-deep.  
  
As always, there were girls. Man, these uniforms sure left much to the imagination. Knee-high skirts, tight tops for the girls, and proper blue suits and ties for the guys. But lots of the girls were cute, as always, and strangely about a dozen of them seemed as interested as I was in Longsword training. Regardless, I didn't even get the same feeling from them as I did from Yuna.  
  
Each uniform had the insignia of Balamb Garden, a crest composed of a lion in the middle and the words "Liberi Fatali" composed around its metal edges. Like everything in this place, they were comfortable and warm. Those deep green and blue eyes floated into my mind again, but Sir Auron snapped me back to earth. I mentally slapped myself for spacing out so quickly. I bent over my binder and dashed down some quick notes relating to the current topic.  
  
"The longsword is a weapon for both beginners and masters of the arts of war. It is our most popular weapon, and the most uniform for the SeeD Troops." Auron explained.  
  
I jotted down these trivial notes. Simple, but hey, just in case right? I reminded myself of my sub-par marks in some of my classes back at Balamb High School. I was never really a failing student, just struggling in some classes and doing great in others. But this was different. Math and English wouldn't save me now. Only the years of fitness I put in for my Physical Education class and all my hours of training – Blitzball and otherwise – would save me now. Instead of a pencil and a paper, I had a sword and an opponent. Things were looking up.  
  
*Yuna's Point of View*  
  
The answer is. . .Umm. . ." Come on, I knew this one! "Archangel. . . Gali!" I responded with a gasp.  
  
"Impressive, miss Yuna." Rewarded my teacher, a light-haired, fair- skinned woman named Angela, who insisted that we call her by her first name. Not that I had a problem with formalities, but it seemed so rude. "Archangel Gali is indeed the angel that is said to have simultaneously brought about Healing Magic into this world."  
  
As far as I can remember, I was always a good student. I went through Homeschooling, because my parents were so poor, so my father taught me everything he could. He said I was a smart child, and even though he gave me hard questions I always seemed to pass with flying colours. But when Tidus' earlier question came back into my mind, the question about why I was a mercenary, I found myself drifting off again.  
  
I think I became a fighter because I truly wanted to help people, not hurt them. I would never fight and hurt any other human, but I could heal them and save them, right? And I also had plans for the money soldiers apparently made in this day and age. I found it strange that, though SeeD was created only to ultimately defeat Ultimecia, they had even more business in the passing years. Lunar Cry's were still happening, though it was still 8 years until the next one. Realistically, you'd think people wouldn't want to be mercenaries as much. But business doubled, tripled even with these mercenaries. I planned to get enough money to make sure that my parents could live in luxury like they constantly tried to give me.  
  
And if I met people along the way, like a certain cheerful young man, then I guess I could survive. After all, it was people like Tidus that kept me going, people who smiled for no reason but because they wanted to. People like that deserved life, and I took it upon myself to make sure they kept it.  
  
*Wakka's POV*  
  
What was he talkin' about now? I mean, now he's just confusing me even more. This was my first Gunblade Lesson, and already I was losing it. He was showing us some kinda picture of the Gunblade, and telling us about the anatomy of it. What the heck? I thought we'd be fighting! And now he was telling us all about the way it was made and why it was made? Oh come on, get to the good stuff, ya?!  
  
One thing I noticed about the guy was that he rarely spoke more than a few simple words. At least he spoke accurately, ya? I heard that when he fought, he was invincible, each attack that he was assaulted by he parried no problem. I drifted into a daydream.  
  
I remember Balamb High, all the kids that wanted to be jus' like me, ya? Me an' Tidus. We were so popular. Now we gotta rebuild our fame in a bigger school. But I remember my whole life like it was yesterday. . .well, for the most part. Don't remember my parents. Fiends saw to that when I was still little.  
  
I remember all those years. I guess I was six when me and Chappu, my little bro, were orphaned and put into an orphanage on the Centra Continent. When I was eight, Chappu went out. . .and didn't come back. When I went looking for him, I found him dead. Fiends attacked him. Don't wanna remember that. I only remember bein' angry like hell, and then I didn't even go back to the orphanage for a day or two, I just kept hunting fiends and monsters, so angry that my brother died. I did a lotta damage for an eight year old before one of them knocked my unconscious and someone saved me. . .I don't remember who, I just remember seeing a giant sword and a flash of blonde hair, and a day later, I woke up in the orphanage. The caretaker, Edea, just told me that the man had given her some money and had disappeared after resting for an hour. Just up and left. Said he was goin' after someone, that he had an old score to settle.  
  
Soon after, Edea had an older couple come in and they took me away to their farm, on the outskirts of Balamb City. There, in Elementary School, I met Tidus, ya know. Even these long months later weren't enough to keep me from rememberin' Chappu's death. I was so angry and bitter, but once I met Tidus, he made me happy again. Every time he cracked some joke or did some stupid thing, I got a little closer to being my normal self. Eventually, I went back to it, and since then, me and Tidus have been best buds.  
  
I guess that's why I was in military school, to make sure that no one ever had to go through what I did with Chappu. To make sure that no one would ever have to feel that pain. 


	5. Home for the Weekend

Chapter 5: Home For the Weekend  
  
Mattius2k04: *Tidus POV*  
  
After the first day of school, coming into my dorms was surprisingly. . .normal. It felt like I was already home in a way, though I hadn't quite adjusted to the smell of grass and flowers over the ocean where I used to blitz. Wakka was already waiting for me, unpacking his stuff in the room next to mine. It was a pretty big place, for a dorm anyways. It was located on the first floor, near the back, where there were more cafés and small shops. From what I heard, Balamb used to be much smaller, but after the Ultimecia thing, money started pouring into it's funds. The president of Esthar donated a whole load of cash too. Damn, even my old man donated a couple thousand gil. Not much, but hey, it's the thought that counts, especially with my old man.  
  
"Ey!" Wakka cried out from the kitchen. Oh no, he wasn't doing what I think he was doing was he? "I got food!"  
  
"Oh Hyne, you didn't cook it, did you?" I sighed.  
  
"No." Wakka retorted. "I got it from that café. Eat up! We got a big day ahead of us!"  
  
"Uhh. . .Wakka, it's Saturday. No school. They just got us to go today as an intro to our classes buddy." I responded. His expression was unchanged.  
  
"I know! That means we can train, ya?" Wakka replied. "Get a head start on the missions!"  
  
"Uhh, I don't know." I replied. "Might just relax, practice my blitz in the new Sphere Pool they got back there."  
  
"Well, Blitz is a new sport. Not many people good at it. It's what, 2 years old? You'd be one of the best, ya?"  
  
"People just started playing it. . ." I repeated to myself. "But that means they'll be just as excited as I am. Gotta keep up my skill too, ya know! At any rate, I'm going to go out."  
  
"W-what about your food, brudda?!" Wakka asked anxiously. "I had to spend 12 gil for this of my own money!"  
  
"Uhh, yeah well I know you like eating," I responded, "so just eat my food for me. Here's my share of the money." I slapped 6 gil down on the counter top, like it was nothing. Actually, when you're the son of a rich couple, you make a lot of money. Plus I had a job for a while, so I made a lot of extra spending cash. "If you want to come, your welcome you know." I offered.  
  
"Nah," Wakka refused, "I got some housework to do."  
  
"You? Housework?" I joked. "Remember the last time? You tried vacuuming and you shorted the circuit out. Your fosters had a hell of a time explaining to those hydro guys that you destroyed a block of electricity with a vacuum cleaner."  
  
"Yeah, well. . ." Wakka stopped, unsure of what to say. ". . .This time, I won't start runnin' in the house with it."  
  
"You do that. Don't make too much of a scene, it's only our first week here. I don't want to get kicked out." I warned. "I'm out. Have fun."  
  
I stepped out the door, walking down the luminescent hall with my hands in my pockets. It was turning dark earlier now, I guess thanks to the nearing of winter. "Man, this place is great!" I muttered happily, as a group of pretty girls walked by me. I turned to look back at them, and noticed one was looking back at me.  
  
"Get a good stare, cutie?" She laughed, and her friends turned with her. They giggled and waved, some of them blushed, and turned back to where they were going.  
  
"Ugh, don't forget about Yuna." I whispered. I decided to take a train back to Balamb City tomorrow, straight to the middle of downtown. 


	6. Squall's Perception

Chapter 6  
  
Mattius2k04: Eep sorry for the non-updating streak, but I've had a lot on my mind as of late. *Squall Leonhart's POV*  
  
I moved my gunblade to my left hand, admiring the embosses design on the side of the blade for, well, no one can count. The lion insignia breathing fire. Always liked it. My silver eyes ran the length of the razor-sharp blade before snapping back to reality and sheathing the weapon to my side.  
  
Those School Administrators almost threatened that I could get in trouble if I didn't wear a teachers uniform, or at least a SeeD uniform. If it wasn't for my saving the world, I would've been out of the job long ago. That is, if this world even existed anymore. So I was rectified in wearing the normal clothes for the job. Short leather jacket, and some wolf hair bordering the top, puffing around my neck. I was still wearing my white shirt, and of course Griever. My necklace, which I still kept despite it almost killing me when Ultimecia summoned that monster from it, always was a good luck charm. Who knows. Perhaps what set the administrators and higher up's on the anger towards my rather unique dress style was the belt I wore. Or rather, belts. Five of them. At least they left my black jeans alone. And my matching black leather shoes.  
  
I was sitting in my room when she came in. Rinoa, as always wearing that cheerful smile. Used to wonder why she smiled. Now I realized that there was more to smile about than I used to think. Still didn't do it in public much though. Anyways, Rinoa almost immediately fell on my lap as she came in, putting her arms around my muscular shoulders and burying her head in my neck, after kissing me softly on the lips.  
  
"Hey." I spoke. I never talked with much enthusiasm, but I guess Rinoa had gradually made me more open.  
  
"Hey Squallie-poo!" She giggled. I narrowed my eyes at her, frowning slightly. Playfully, of course.  
  
"...please stop calling me that. Remember when you said it around Zell?" I warned. The thought of Zell's taunts for well over a year still haunted me. Worse off, he told Irvine and Selphie. Bastard. Oh well, least I had the faithful Chicken Wuss insult to throw back at him every time. He hated it so much, ever since Seifer called him that years ago.  
  
"Lighten up, Squallie-poo!" Rinoa laughed softly.  
  
"Yeah, well lightening up isn't my forte." I retorted. "Still going to that dance later on?"  
  
"Yeah of course! Have to see what you've been learning the past 3 years since we danced the first time!" Rinoa said.  
  
I still remembered that day, three years ago, when I first met her. A year before we would defeat Ultimecia, a year before we would fall in love. Or be open about it. I only ever said this once, but I was in love with her a long time before the first kiss on the balcony after the Celebration.  
  
Anyways, I could have easily been the center of any crowd. I was attractive, calm, and reposed. Not to be arrogant or anything. I could have danced with any girl, had they said yes of course, but I just stayed away. Girls were just another way to get hurt. Fall in love, and they break your heart. Rinoa was no different. Then again, it wasn't me that asked her to dance. She practically dragged me out onto the floor. Hell, she DID drag me out.  
  
I was a new member of the elite SeeD organization in Balamb, so this formal party was kind of for me. Rinoa had made her appearance there as well, but unlike me, she wasn't in SeeD. She was there to talk to Headmaster Cid. Like I cared. She needed to recruit some of our SeeD members to assist her Resistance, the Forest Owls, against the Galbadian Government. Eventually, she asked me to dance. I said nothing, keeping my introversion in touch. She pressured me once more, and I told her I couldn't dance. Nonetheless, it's not like she cared. She dragged me out onto the floor, and I guess she started believing what I had said about being unable to dance. Then, strangely, I just knew how to dance... like in the space of a minute I had learnt how. I still remember the last moments of that dance, when fireworks came on up above, where we could see them above the transparent glass ceiling. She finally spotted Cid, and walked off towards him, leaving me alone on the dance floor. My first thought? Manipulative bitch. Eventually I realized how wrong I was, but in the meantime, Cid agreed to assist Rinoa, and in turn I was the lucky one, along with my comrades Zell and Selphie. I swear, if I ever have to listen to those two on a train in a confined space again. . .  
  
But even after the mission, Rinoa stayed with us. I guess it was because her mission started branching out into different things. Eventually, somehow, we had made our way into outer space. She was possessed by the Sorceress, and was being controlled. When her use was over, she ended up floating into space, into nothingness, because the Sorceress didn't care how her puppets ended up, so long as they did her will. She was going to die. I couldn't stand it, as me, Zell, and Irvine were escaping in a pod, and she was going to suffocate in the cold regions of space. I undid my straps, got into a space suit, and leaped out into space, willing to give my life to protect the woman I was falling in love with. In a shot of supreme luck, we found a deserted space ship, which, unfortunately, had become the residence of a bunch of psychotic, carnivorous aliens. The ship, the Ragnarok, was our only means of escape. We fought our way through, destroying the aliens, and contacted the planets' Space Control center. They guided us down to earth, but Rinoa, having contracted the powers of a Sorceress, had to be taken away to be frozen, as if to prevent her from hurting anyone. Once again, I risked my own life to save her.  
  
Together, along with my friends and Rinoa, we were able to defeat Ultimecia, the Sorceress, and thus saved our world. Me and Rinoa got together, and eventually became married, just about a year ago. Unfortunately, this gave a lot of fame. I hate attention.  
  
". . .Fine, we'll go to the dance." I answered, and gently put my hand on hers, and smiled. Rinoa said I had a great smile, and had a gift for doing it at the exact right time.  
  
I felt Rinoa put her head on my chest, and slowly she fell to sleep. After a while, I decided to leave her with me rather than take her to the bed, preferring her warmth and softness. Then, I began thinking again. Thinking, like I always do.  
  
"...Fine." Squall answered, putting his hand on hers. He'd occasionally show some emotion. Rinoa found the occasional smile irresistible, especially since it was so rare. He had a gift for doing it at the exact right time. 


End file.
